


it makes me happy too

by ace



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2684381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ace/pseuds/ace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had only been four hours and Root had already managed to say twelve sexual innuendos and managed to get in her personal space far too many times today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it makes me happy too

Shaw was frustrated. She and Root had been working together on a mission. It had only been four hours and Root had already managed to say twelve sexual innuendos and managed to get in her personal space—ninety percent of the time completely unnecessarily—far too many times today. (Don't ask her why she allowed Root to, though. Not if you enjoy being able to walk.)

Usually Shaw could tolerate it by A) ignoring it completely, B) shoving Root off or moving away from Root's touch or C) glaring at Root until she backed off (usually with a stupid smirk on her face…God, the things Shaw wanted to do to her to wipe it off).

But today she was grumpier and more tired than usual (she had skipped breakfast due to Harold's frenzied call at six in the morning insisting she come to work immediately) and still hadn't managed to get a bite to eat.

So when Root leaned over and purred, " _Mmm_ , looks delicious," in her ear, in response to something that really didn't look near delicious enough to warrant that tone of voice, Shaw snapped.

She looked at Root and said in the voice she used when she wanted something from someone _really_ badly, "I could just eat it up."

And then Shaw smirked to herself when Root's eyes widened fractionally and the grown ass woman almost took a step back, looking down at Shaw and almost in shock.

Shaw grinned to herself and then started talking about the mission again, enjoying Root's reaction in the back of her mind.

'You're not the only one that can flirt back,' thought Shaw.

 

* * *

 

At the end of the day, after they figured out their number was the perpetrator and the would-be-victims were safe, Shaw and Root were walking out of the Library.

Their pace was slow and Shaw knew they were trying to elongate their time together, before they had to split up for the evening. Shaw to her apartment and Root to wherever the hell she was staying these days.

Root's motorcycle appeared before them then. She stopped walking and turned to Shaw, meeting her eyes.

"I could give you a ride back to your apartment," offered Root lightly. "I think my motorcycle could get there faster than any cab would. Also, She's better than any GPS anyway."

And because Shaw was on a roll today, instead of letting sleeping dogs lie and letting everything continue to remain grey and hazy, lines blurred with little definition between them, she said, "That depends."

Root tilted her head to the side. "On what?"

"Whether or not you're staying the night. Wouldn't want you to make a useless detour and all."

Root raised an eyebrow and was looking at her in what Shaw could recognise as… happiness?

"I see," Root said, smiling, and Shaw had to resist the urge to just stand there and smile back at the stupidly pleased expression on Root's face, her stomach fluttering in a not unpleasant way. Because she didn't do that kind of stuff.

Instead, she jumped onto the motorcycle, placed her helmet on her head and patted the back seat for Root to hop on.

"But I'm driving," Shaw clarified.

"If being in charge makes you happy," Root teased. She slid her arms around Shaw's waist.

"It makes me very happy," Shaw insisted.

"It makes me happy too."

"Well, tonight will be interesting then, won't it?"

Shaw felt more than saw Root's smile. And then her hands were trailing over Shaw's stomach. Even through her clothes, Shaw felt her breath hitch.

"More than," purred Root.

Shaw had never driven so fast to her apartment before.


End file.
